The present application relates to a semiconductor structure and a method of forming the same. More particularly, the present application relates to a programmable complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) inverter structure that is integrated in a stacked FinFET.
Monolithic three-dimensional (3D) integration is considered as an alternative approach to continue transistor density scaling. One scenario is to stack an n-type field effect transistor (nFET) and a p-type field effect transistor (pFET) on top of each other creating a stacked FinFET structure. However, programmable CMOS inverters are needed in custom chip structures. There is thus a need to provide a programmable CMOS inverter (i.e., erasable programmable read only memory (EPROM)) which is compatible with a stacked FinFET processing flow.